Sasha Williams
Sasha Williams is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She served as a supporting protagonist during Season 3 and one of the main protagonists from Season 4 onward. She belonged to a small group led by elder brother Tyreese, trying to find a safe haven, and soon became one of the newcomers at the prison. After the downfall of the prison, she formed a relationship with fellow group survivor and newcomer, Bob Stookey. She is a very tough and skilled woman, being talented with firearms, becoming one of the group's key defenders. Overview Personality and Appearance Sasha commands authority and likes to be in charge. This is shown after Carl leads the group out of the prison's boiler room. While Tyreese was shown to be grateful for finding a secure residence, she panics about being locked out and yells at Carl and Hershel to allow them into the cell-block after Carl locked the cell-block door due to not knowing if their group was dangerous or not. She is the co-leader of one of the runs the group goes on, along with Daryl. Bob asks for her permission to come along and she is shown to be giving everyone else orders. Tyreese jokingly asks "Was there ever a time you weren't the boss of me?". On the road with Maggie and Bob, she insists they follow her lead and find a place to live by themselves, and strongly suspects their destination to be false hope. Sasha appears to see things from a realist approach, stating: "I don't believe in magic or luck. I do the math and I don't gamble." Episode Appearances Gallery SashaWTTT.png|Sasha as she appears in Season 3. The Walking Dead season 4 Sasha Portrait.jpg|Sasha as she appears in Season 4. The-Walking-Dead-Season-5-Sasha-Green-590.jpg|Sasha as she appears in Season 5. Trivia *Sasha is one of the characters that were in the TV Series, but not the Comic Series. *Sasha is the fourth longest serving female character in the TV Series, the first being Carol Peletier, the second being Maggie Greene, and the third being Michonne. *With the death of her brother Tyreese, Sasha is the only surviving member of her family, the only surviving member of her original group, and the only surviving prison newcomer. **She is also one of the two surviving characters that first appeared in Season 3, the other being Judith Grimes, Rick's (biological or adopted) infant daughter. *Her character shares strong similarities to Andrea from the comic series. **Both are expert marksmen. **Both set out to search for their missing boyfriend, and both end up finding them kidnapped, infected, and partially eaten by cannibals (also, both of them wear a piece of clothing from their dead boyfriends to remember them by (Dale's hat and Bob's jacket). **Both suffer PTSD after the deaths of their boyfriends. **Both wear the same post-apocalyptic fashion attire. **Both become one of the groups key defenders. **Both are realists. Navigation Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Control Freaks Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Damsel in distress Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Siblings Category:Leaders Category:Supporters Category:Fighter Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Femme Fatale Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Successful Category:Evil exterminators Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Charismatic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Independent Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sole Survivors Category:Final Girls Category:Normal Badass Category:Mentally Ill Category:Straight man Category:Tomboys